An inductor, a coil component, is a representative passive element constituting an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor. As an electronic device on which an electronic circuit is formed is miniaturized, it is necessary for the coil component, for example, an inductor, to also be miniaturized.
Accordingly, a chip inductor formed using a lamination method is recently developed. Such a laminated inductor is required to be usable at a high frequency of 100 MHz or more, due mainly to a self resonance frequency (SRF) of a high frequency band and low specific resistance.
In addition, in order to reduce loss in a frequency of a device, high quality factor Q characteristics are required, and the possibility of adjusting inductance is also required. Accordingly, it is necessary to optimize a shape and a structure of a coil of the coil component capable of finely adjusting inductance while satisfying high Q characteristics.